


Unanswered

by Revy679



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: This is my take on when Darien gave Serena the ring at the airport. They are more mature, like in SMC. They are prety much adults. Oh, and the Generals are alive and well and with their significant others.





	Unanswered

Unanswered

  
  


**AN: This is my re-telling of the infamous scene when Darien gave Serena the ring at the airport. I never liked how that happened, so I am putting my own spin on it. They are more mature, like in SMC. Seiya is a guy and not of the magical type variety. He is just a popular singer that become infatuated by Serena’s beauty and charm, along with her gorgeous female friends. The Generals are alive in this world as well and with their s/o's. **

* * *

  
  
  


The dancing lights from the city below couldn’t stretch all the way into the window that had a front row seat to two soulmates. Two people who had weathered unimaginable odds, who were now saying goodbye. Well...not goodbye. More like a hiatus. Truly just a moment within the entirety of their lives that later...would seem like a blink of an eye. 

The warm and luminous glow of candlelight flickered over every surface it could reach in the darkened apartment. Despite the cover of night, nothing could compare or hide the sparkle in his princess’ eyes. This was a bittersweet moment for the two lovers. While they never tired of their passionate physical act of love...this was the last time...for a while anyway. 

He could hear her breathy moans as he dove into her over and over again; could feel her petite hands roaming his chiseled body and her perfectly manicured nails left little crescent moon marks upon his heated skin.

This was one of her favorite moments, watching his glorious bare body pleasure her in ways beyond her imagination. Every touch, every glance, every groan lit the fire within that caused her to become unreasonably turned on. In these instances, she never wanted him to stop. She felt as if she could stay this way forever. Yet equally she knew she needed to feel that completion that only he could bring her. It was a deliciously agonizing conundrum. Lost as she was in their animalistic tango and the need for culmination, she wanted to remember every touch, every whisper, every single second. Even though she felt as if her heart was being ripped in half with his imminent departure, she could honestly say she was thrilled that he was making his dream come true. She was so proud of her Prince.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After learning of their future and fighting their hellish war, they had been able to bring everyone back...even his most trusted confidants and protectors...the four Generals. The Senshi and the Generals immediately rekindled their previous relationships from so long ago. Not unlike the future King and Queen, the Generals and the Senshi were like magnets, unable to stay away from one another. They all fell into a seemingly flawless routine, as if no time had passed at all. 

The group became almost a unit, always hanging out and becoming the type of crowd that most people envied and wish they could be apart of...of course it didn’t hurt that they were all ethereally good looking. In fact, it was because of his closest friends that Darien could even contemplate leaving his love behind. Of course she had her fierce and loyal Senshi, but his future Queen could never have enough protection in his mind. 

However, it did provide him with some level of comfort to know that his Generals knew of his biggest concern in his absence...Seiya. The star that all the girls drooled over and one of them happened to be his girl. Of course she was gaga over him BECAUSE he was a star and Mina was constantly going star crazy and never failing to drag his Princess right along with her. He obviously trusted his love; that wasn’t the issue...it was just  _ Seiya _ . He always rubbed him the wrong way. Of course anyone would say that it’s solely based on his obvious flirtations with his girlfriend, but for Daren, it was more than that...he just couldn’t put his finger on it. It was such a strong feeling that when he had been accepted to Harvard, one of his first thoughts was NOT to go. Even as fleeting as that thought was...it was a sobering one. Although, once again his Generals had come to his rescue...and this time they didn’t even realize it. 

FLASHBACK: 

“Endymion...”

”Kunzite, it’s Darien in this world. Please try and remember.” 

Kunzite stopped mid-thought and metally slapped himself, but old habits weren’t so easy to shake. Despite the new world they all now found themselves in, he supposed his Prince would always be Endymion to him - regardless of how he verbally addressed him. 

“Yes, of course, your Highness.” 

“Please refrain from calling me that as well, Kunz.” 

The concern and pleading in Darien’s eyes was clear and it once again made Kunzite realize just how much everything had changed...and yet, nothing had changed. 

Darien’s voice pulled Kunzite from his inner dialogue. 

“Gentleman, I gathered you all here today to discuss my imminent departure to America in pursuit of higher education.” 

“Do you really have to go, Dar?” Jed practically whined as he questioned the dark-haired man. 

Darien did nothing to hide his eye-roll. “Jed, we have talked about this. It’s imperative to my future. I must acquire the proper schooling to become a doctor...and it is my dream, after-all.” The smile that crossed his face was so genuine, it managed to silence even the impetuous forthcoming reply from Jed. 

These men had been through war and death and now...resurrection. They were brothers and family in the truest sense. There was nothing they would not do for one another and their history had proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

“Believe me, I have had my reservations about going. But it is something I must do.” 

“What reservations are you referring to?” Nephrite’s deep rumbling voice filled the room as Darien looked toward him in acknowledgement, concern evident in his eyes.

“Seiya.” It was the only word Darien spoke and it was all that was required. The four Generals nodded their heads in unison. They all understood the nuisance that came in the singing and showboating package that was Seiya Kou. 

“Oh that obnoxious beanpole! He’s no competition to you!” Jed practically yelled. 

“Well, thank you, Jedite, but we all know Serena has a heart as big as the ocean and she sees only good in even the worst. While I don’t think Seiya is the worst, I can not shake the unease I have in regards to him. Don’t misunderstand; I trust Serena implicitly and her Senshi are more than capable of protecting her. Though I would personally appreciate it if you would…”

“Watch him?” The quiet and calm voice of Zoisite floated through the room. 

Darien nodded at his composed and cool-headed General. “Yes. I confess that is precisely what I am hoping for from all of you. 

“Well, I am already watching him. With the way Minako carries on about him, he’s been on my radar for a while.” Kunzite’s commanding voice seized the room as the obvious anger and irritation in his voice was hard to ignore.

“No need to worry about that boy band loser! I would be happy to take him out!” 

“Jed, no. That’s not what I want. Besides, that would upset Serena. I just need you all to remain vigilant. Be my eyes and ears...and act on my behalf should he escalate his advances.” 

“You know we will always do as you wish, Sire.” Kunzite spoke in reverence and his word, as always, was absolute and effectively brought the conversation to an end. There was nothing more to say. That was one thing that at least hadn’t changed...their meetings had always been succinct. 

Darien had struggled with this decision. Despite knowing this was his path, the idea of leaving her was becoming more and more difficult as the day grew closer. He had always felt within his heart that he longed to help those on his beloved planet. He had come too far to throw in the towel now, but his heart still hurt. He was proud of his accomplishments thus far and he knew his Princess was equally proud of him as well. They both knew that this was imperative to his future... _ their _ future.

Even when his memories were lost to him, his heart still cried out for her. Now that his heart was complete, it managed to make his upcoming departure that much more painful. Yet his practical and logical mind reasoned, what was a few short years...compared to a lifetime, or in their case...eternity. They shared their past, present, as well as their future...the entire world’s future, for that matter. As much as his heart was reluctant to leave, he knew this was the correct direction. 

END OF FLASHBACK

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the future Queen and King lay in each others arms, their bodies glistening in the aftermath of their love, their previously heavy breaths finally found normalcy. Serena loved these blissful moments when they were in their most natural state, after sharing themselves completely with one another. 

His deep and warm chuckle brought her out of her inner musings.

“What’s so funny, mister?” She teased in a mockingly stern voice.

He pulled her closer as he turned and kissed her. “Oh, just thinking about something I wanted to ask you, but...I don’t know?” The jockular tone in his voice was hard to miss. 

“Darien!? What is it?! What do you want to ask me that has you in such a good mood?” The sheer excitement in her voice was palpable. “You know, sir...I have ways of making you talk.” She spoke in a seductive tone as she maneuvered herself on top of him. 

He felt his manhood twitch at her new position and it took more effort than he thought possible to continue his previous thought. 

He pulled her close and cleared his throat in an attempt to keep himself from rolling them over and plunging back into her. He had another mission to achieve right now. 

“Serena…” The way he spoke her name was different this time, it made her tremble in anticipation. She could read her Prince so well, but this time she honestly wasn’t sure what he could possibly have to tell her. 

“I realize our future is pretty much set for us and what I am about to say might be considered unnecessary...to some...I personally feel it is necessary to speak the words and ask you the question.” 

Her heart started to race. Now she had an idea of what he was about to say. She had honestly never really thought about this...well, not the asking part. It was always just assumed and expected that they would be together always. 

“Serena, despite our futures being laid out before us, you deserve to actually be asked the question.” 

The sudden shift in his voice caused her excitement to turn into slight trepidation. She found that the words so willing to surface just an instance before, were now stuck in her throat...right along with her breath.

“Serena, we have loved each other through war, battles, death and two lifetimes. Regardless of the seemingly insurmountable obstacles that we have faced, we have always managed to find one another. I believe that our hearts have always been connected, even before we met. I recall always feeling as if my heart was incomplete, but the day I noticed you standing in your garden...my heart stopped.” His voice was thick with emotion and sincerity, and she found herself wishing to contribute to his speech, but something told her wait. He continued. ”From the first moment my eyes beheld your beauty, my heart was finally whole. When I first heard you speak, it was a balm on my lonely soul and the very first time our lips touched...I knew that I was irrevocably connected to you and my life would never be the same. And despite the tribulations, I would not change one second of our history...it has made us who we are and taught us so much about the world and each other. It has made us stronger.” He took a deep breath. 

“Serena, it seems like saying I love you feels underwhelming at times...only because it seems rather inadequate to express our connection, but it’s a good start.” His classic smile took up residence on his handsome face and the unease she had been feeling started to subside. “Serena, I just wanted to ask you...formally...if you will do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Even though she figured that was what he was going to say, hearing the actual words took her breath away. As she was about to provide her answer, he put his finger to her lips. “No, please don’t answer...not now.” 

Confusion replaced her previous surety. “But why, Darien?” She voiced slightly muffled as his finger was still placed on her mouth. 

Once again, his warm chuckle could be heard throughout the darkened apartment as he replaced his finger with his lips. The sealing of his lips over hers effectively caused all other thoughts to scatter to the wind. Their primal dance once again continued and nothing else mattered. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the sun rose on a new day, a blonde bunny found herself tangled within bedsheets and her impossibly long blonde locks. As her hand moved to stretch across the bed in search of the warm mass that was the love of her life, she found nothing. Panic took her over as she shot up and fully realized that not only was he not there, but the bed was cold on his side. In that moment, her eye caught sight of a red rose laying on top of a crisply folded white piece of paper. Her hand was reaching out for it before she had consciously willed her body to do so when she noticed something else. A flash of gold and a sparkle demanded her attention and the note was momentarily forgotten. As she brought her hand to her face, her jaw dropped and the wheels in her mind started to churn.  _ Did he give me this ring after he asked? Did he even show it to me? When…  _ All-of-sudden she gasped and she was reaching for the note.

**My Dearest Princess,**

** I am sure you have questions and to answer at least one of them...no, I did not give you this ring when you were awake. **

The thought at how well her love knew her made her giggle, but she continued reading. 

**I realize you wanted to come to the airport with me, however truth be told, I know that if you did, I wouldn’t be able to leave. We have discussed this and we both know this is just a moment in our time line that later will feel as if no time had passed at all. Once again, this obstacle will make us stronger and bring us closer. **

**I wanted to give you this ring as a symbol of my love and undying devotion to you, to us and our future. The pink heart reminded me of you and for me, it symbolizes me leaving my heart with you...for safe keeping. **

**We will have letters, phone calls and the holidays and summers. Distance and time has never stopped us and this time will be no different. **

**I love you more than mere words could ever express.**

**I will see you at Christmas and then I will accept your answer to my question. **

**Your Prince.**

* * *

  
  
  


As Darien’s plane ascended into the clouds, he smiled out of the window as he looked at the clear blue sky. He figured his Princess was awake by now and had seen his gift and read his explanation. While they both wanted to spend every last minute together...they knew a long drawn out goodbye at the airport would have hurt more than helped either of them. He knew leaving Tokyo was difficult, but important and necessary. Darien was no fool; he was well aware of how other men looked, if not leered, at his future queen. While he knew she was impossibly strong, her heart was equally strong and it didn’t always allow her to see everyone for who they really were or their true intentions. So, now that she had the added protection of his guards, in addition to her Senshi, he was afforded some peace of mind in his departure. 

The thought of Seiya constantly being around during his absence was Darien’s biggest concern. He was all-to-aware of Serena’s infatuation with the pony-tailed crooner. His star status didn’t help and neither did Mina. Mina was a grade A certified groupie who was always pulling Serena along for the ride. While Mina was a fierce leader in battle, on her off-time she was just a regular young woman who enjoyed indulging in the many guilty pleasures life had to offer. 

* * *

  
  
  


The seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days and days to weeks...the phone calls were few and far between and the letters were non-existent. While the Princess did not falter in her faith of her Prince, she was lonely. She had her friends, but with the Generals back, her friends were distracted, to say the least. 

Of course, she was genuinely thrilled that her Senshi had their loves back. She never felt like she and Darien should be the only ones to be happy in love. The fact that she could resurrect them and reunite them with their better halves was all the thank you she required. Seeing Darien’s face light up upon his closest friends return and being back in his life was heartwarming to say the least. She had seen her Prince open up in tiny ways she never thought possible. Having his oldest confidants back provided him with a security he had been missing in this life. 

Seiya had became a welcome distraction from her endless hours of thinking about her love across the ocean. While Seiya had been an intriguing figure in her life, she regarded him as a great friend. He never ceased to make her laugh with his antics. Yet despite Seiya’s charm, even in her loneliest instance, the little heart on her ring finger would glitter in the light and never fail to remind her of the man who had asked her that all important question. A question that he didn’t let her to answer. The lack of her answer, or the fact that he didn’t seem to want the answer, that fact alone was a nonstop drum to the beat of her heart...and it seemed to get louder with each passing day. On the rare occasion she did talk to Darien, he would not allow the subject to be broached, let alone discussed. He would only continue to reiterate that he would enthusiastically accept her answer when they saw each other on Christmas break...but Christmas felt eons away. It truly was driving her crazy in more ways than one. There was apparently much truth to the old adage...absence makes the heart grow fonder. She figured that was just a nice way of saying that absence made you horny as hell. 

As the days and weeks passed, a tension appeared to build between her and Seiya. What once was a friendly, fun encounter, now felt like more like Seiya wanting more. He was making a point to be around her all the time now and he managed to find a way to be touching her in some form or fashion. She would always find a way to maneuver herself away from his touch, but she couldn’t deny that his once friendly concern was clearly turning into more. But she wanted to believe he would respect her wishes. 

* * *

  
  


The ever observant head General, Kunzite, was the first to notice the unwanted advances by the overrated musician. He was asked by Mina not to interfere...at first, but now that Mina was noticing that her Princess was not entirely comfortable with the new situation...she gave him the green light. Kunzite felt it was necessary to step in, in his future Kings absence. 

The wind blew gently through his long onyx ponytail as he walked outside into the quickly changing fall air.

“Seiya.” The deep baritone of the silver haired General flowed from the darkness and surrounded the singer in a less than cordial way. While Kunzite was intimidating to say the least, Seiya was no slouch and he did not dare show weakness in front of this man. 

“Kunzite? Lurking in the shadows doesn’t really seem like your style.” The cocky smirk on Seiya’s face was a mask to hide the nervousness he now felt within every fiber of his being. Regardless of his fighting ability, he knew that he was no match up against this formidable man. So, despite the warning bells going off in his head, he continued. “Oh, I know! You needed a break? I mean your better half so rarely seems to let you come up for air.” 

The flash in Kunzite’s eyes did nothing to alleviate the twinge of fear currently running through Seiya now. 

“You seem to think that in the absence of Darien, you have carte blanche to do as you please with Serena...or at least try.” That last part was a shot at Seiya and his failed attempts with Serena, obvious by the way the faintest smirk on Kunzite’s face appeared as the words were vocalized. 

Once again Seiya ignored the alarms screaming at him to shut up. “Hey, I am just being a friend. Besides, if she WERE my girl, I sure as hell wouldn’t leave her behind. THAT was a dumb move on Darien’s part.” 

The words had no sooner left Seiya when he felt a train hit him in the form of a tall and completely solid, silver-haired man. The brick wall met his back and head and it was all he could do to keep the audible pain inside. 

“You will NOT speak ill of Darien! LEAVE his intended ALONE!” The words were few, but the meaning was clear. The seething rage from Kunzite was evident and overwhelming, but before he could reply, a soft supple form wedged between the two men. 

“Alright, boys, that’s enough.” Normally the bubbly blonde’s voice was high and cheery, but right now she was using her commanding voice that she reserved for moments of battle. “Kunz, please?” Mina’s voice softened as her eyes silently pleaded for him to compose himself. 

Every fiber of his warrior being wanted to ignore her request, but one look into her bright blue eyes and he was powerless to deny her. She always had been his weakness.

As he let up on his death grip on the singer, Seiya was appreciative of the opportunity to breathe without impediment once again.

“Okay, I am aware of the tension here and frankly I am fed up! Kunzite, I get what you are doing, but this isn’t necessary”

“Listen to your girlfriend.” 

She turned to Seiya. “Oh, put a cork in it! Do you want him to kill you!? Or would you prefer for me to do it?” Once again, her commanding voice took over. The look in her eyes was fierce and for once, Seiya did not have to fight the urge to keep quiet. 

“Look Seiya, I like you, but I am not as stupid as everyone would like to imagine. I am fully aware of the fact that you are trying to move in on my best friend.” Seiya went to say something, but Mina did not allow it. “Listen to me Seiya, trust me when I tell you, YOU-HAVE-NO-CHANCE!” She enunciated each word clearly and concisely, as if she were talking to a small child. “Just please, do yourself a favor, Seiya, and let it go. She is  _ not  _ yours and she never will be.”

At that, she flipped her hair, turned back to Kunzite, grabbed his hand and proceeded to walk away. Kunzite’s feet moved him along with her, but he did manage to aim a very pointed glare at the stunned dark-haired man in his departure. 

Seiya had never witnessed the bubbly blonde so serious and honestly he did not know what was more unsettling; her or Kunzite? In that instance, he realized how perfect those two were together. They both exuded a strength and power that while different, was very similar as well. 

As the couple returned to the Arcade, Nephrite was the first to pick up on his leader’s shift in mood. Zoi and Jed were quick to become wise to it as well. The Generals all knew that Darien had mentioned his concern of Seiya, but now they were seeing it in action. The only upshot to all of this was that Serena was none the wiser to the rising tensions between the Generals and the artist who just wouldn’t take a hint. 

* * *

  
  
  


Two weeks had passed and several phone calls were missed between the two lovers. Serena felt as if she was starting to forget his voice. Her mind had started playing tricks on her, or maybe she was just going crazy being without the other half of her heart. In a moment of hormonal discord, she found herself distraught and running to her haven...the arcade. 

“Serena? Are you alright?” 

_ Of course! Seiya is here! Naturally!  _ Serena mentally screamed. 

No matter how much she tried to convince herself that he was just being her friend, it had been difficult to convince herself of that as of late. But, being the big-hearted Princess she was, she couldn’t bring herself to be mean to him. 

“Hi, Seiya. Yes, I am fine, I just…” The tears started to fall before she could stop them. 

“Hey, hey, hey. You are far too pretty to be so sad. What can I do to make you smile?” 

_ Oh why is he being so nice?  _ Serena silently lamented.

His arms came up around her in a more than secure embrace and in her current emotional state, she didn’t have the strength to push him away. 

Seiya garnered more encouragement from that one moment than he had in weeks. His confidence was immediately boosted and his good sense went right out the window. 

His embrace soon became a hug. Just being so close to her, he inhaled the scent of her hair...it reminded him of roses. He was completely lost to her, this moment, and the fact that he was feeling stupidly confident. 

Presently, she was just soaking up the feeling of being held. It had been so long. Before she could really register the change in his movement, her lips were being covered..._with_ _his_. 

It was like a light came on; her world crumbled and her heart shattered. Instantly feeling as if she betrayed her love, her life and her future, and without realizing it, her hand was in motion, completing the action of slapping his face. His previous smile dropped from his features. 

“What are you doing?! No, I KNOW what you were doing!” 

“Seren…”

“NO! Don’t! Ya know what!? Everyone was right! Damn it! I  _ tried  _ to give you the benefit of the doubt, Seiya! DAMN IT!” 

Upon her second curse of the night and possibly her entire life, her friends came in with their significant others in tow. 

“Serena, are you okay?” A shocked and concerned Ami questioned as Zoi protectively stood behind her. 

Yes, Seiya...share with the class?” Lita stood with her arms crossed and even though what she said could be considered comical, the look on Lita’s face was anything but jovial. Nephrite looked as if he were ready to box Seiya’s ears clean off.

“Yea, Seiya! JUST WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO?” Rei questioned with venom in her voice as Jed looked ready to pounce at her word. 

“Excuse me, SEIYA! But didn’t we already have this conversation?” Mina spoke in her authoritative voice just as Kunzite walked in on the tailend of Mina’s serious tone. He didn’t have to ask what was happening...he knew. 

Before Seiya’s words could leave his lips, he was, once again, slammed into the wall by a terrifying Kunzite, his eyes burning with ice blue flames, every inch of him emitting all that his title implied.

Serena didn’t hear a word from her friends. She couldn’t comprehend anything outside of her crumbling mind. She had to go, had to get away, had to get to the only one that could erase the violation so unwillingly placed upon her now filthy feeling lips. She had the overpowering urge to scrub her lips until they bled and had to regrow the skin. 

Suddenly she realized something; something that she had known all along and currently she felt stupid! Before anyone could stop her, her feet were propelling her towards the door and out into the cool night air. The cries of her name from her nearest and dearest was just a fading soundtrack to the slap of her feet hitting the pavement and the pounding of her heart.

* * *

  
  
  


Both quickly and yet somehow not quickly enough, she found herself at her apartment. Thought was fleeting as her hands grabbed items, tossing them into the first dufflebag that she could get her hands on. The seconds felt like hours but she was now in a cab, alone with her thoughts. With every passing minute and mile, her heart slowed and her emotions started to calm...the closer she got to  _ him _ . In that moment, she knew why her beloved had not wanted her answer, or why he didn’t want to discuss it. The laugh that escaped her lips was one of realization and relief...even if she did feel a bit daft. 

She scoffingly laughed out loud. “He knew.” Upon the words being voiced, her once quiet laughter climbed to damn near hysterics as tears rolled down her face. As the taxi came to a stop, she had managed to compose herself. Normally she would be concerned that the cab driver might think she was insane. Honestly, there was an instance that she thought the same. But today she didn’t care. This whole situation had proven that she was correct in her current decision. 

Buying a plane ticket was easier than expected, although way more expensive. It made her exceptionally grateful for credit cards. She had turned her cell phone off after the endless parade of calls and texts she was receiving from her friends. Of course she did send a text to Ami to let her know that she was alright and that she would explain when she was ready. She knew Ami would relay the message and not pry further. Not to mention her cool headed demeanor would keep the others from tearing the city apart to find her. Serena smirked at the mere thought that soon she wouldn’t even be in the city. 

She had a couple hours before her flight so she decided to go in search of a particular store and when she came across it, once again she was grateful for charging power.

After grabbing a bite to eat, she plopped herself down into a hard plastic chair that was connected to several others. She was facing the departures and arrivals board and found herself staring at her destination, and the excitement began to build once more. Catching a flash of the gold ring on her finger, she giggled like a schoolgirl. Yes, she was absolutely certain of her decision. 

The flight was going to be the longest she had ever experienced and she was sure to take Dramamine, something that Mina had always said was a must for long flights. Fortunately, the little pill worked and she slept soundly for most of the way. Every second that passed got her closer to him, her heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks.

* * *

  
  
  


Despite her being a foreigner in a strange land, apparently beauty could still be a form of communication. The overzealous men were more than happy to speak to her, even if she didn’t know what they were saying. Fortunately a tall brunette, that reminded her of Lita, stepped forward to make sure her cab took her to her destination. Serena had brought a letter with her that had the address of her destination and that was the saving grace of her getting to where she was going. The nice brunette was nice enough to make sure her taxi driver was female as well. It was a small thing and Serena was immensely thankful. The nice redheaded driver even made sure to walk her to the apartment and floor, to make sure no more guys took advantage of her obvious language disadvantage. 

* * *

  
  
  


Walking to the door, she noticed the number on the door matched the number on his address of his latest letter. Her heart sped up as her hand reached up towards the white painted door, and before she could knock, it suddenly gave way and the man that was the objective of her journey was now standing before her. When their eyes met, she adsentmindley licked her lips and that reminded her of what prompted this little journey. Before he could lend voice to his surprise, she kissed him like she had never kissed him before...like she was drinking him in...and she was doing exactly that. It had been too long, and his kiss was completing her heart and in truth, that was exactly what she was doing. His kiss burned away the unwanted kiss from Seiya, making her completely forget about the popular pop star. The distance took its toll in more ways than one. She pulled away…”I just had to erase something.” She smirked and did not elaborate as she pushed him back into his apartment and slammed the door. 

Darien was was far too surprised and thrilled to have her back in his arms to inquire. 

They couldn’t wait to get to his bedroom, the wall and the floor were sufficient to accommodate their needs in that heated moment of reunion. Their bodies melded together as if one, even in their time apart their rhythm had not changed. The geographical distance between them made this union even more explosive and completely perfect. All too soon, their pinnacle of pleasure arrived, her octaves rose to one only he could provide. 

After another round, this time in bed, between the jet lag, the emotional turmoil that had plagued her before her arrival and her current euphoric state...fatigue hit her hard. 

He laid down next to her, mesmerized by her as she slept. He was amazed that his little bunny had come all this way, to a foreign land just to see him. He chuckled to himself as he once again was amazed by her. It was a thought that warmed his heart as he drifted to sleep next to the love of his life. 

The sun’s rays peeked through his curtains, announcing a new day and he found himself alone in his king size bed with a large sticky note stuck to his forehead. 

  
  
  
  


**My Dearest Prince, **

** So, I understand now why you didn’t want my answer right away. You wanted to give me the option that our set future never offered. You wanted to give me the gift of choice and for that I love you even more...if that were possible?;-) Regardless, I respect your wishes and I will honor your plan to formally answer in person. **

**I love you more everyday. Xoxo!**

**Your Princess.**

The dark-haired man groaned as he rolled over and found a small stuffed bunny sitting on his nightstand. The stuffed creature seemed to be staring at him and then he noticed something tied around the neck. As he took hold of the bunny and brought it closer, he caught a flash of gold. His previous groan morphed into a hearty laugh as he realized that the flash of gold was a ring...and to his surprise, it fit. He started to laugh even harder when he noticed a note hanging from the bunny’s neck as well…”Until Christmas, my love.” ;-) 

**The End! **

* * *

**Thank you to NinjetteTwitch, my grammar beta queen! Check out her stories too, they awesome. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! **


End file.
